The lord and his lady traduction
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: /TRADUCTION/ La relation entre Lord Tubbington et Brittany décrite au fil des années... Fic originale de mykindofparty. :D


Salut! :P Aujourd'hui, je m'initie à la traduction! :D Ouais, ma première traduction de l'anglais au français, alors on est indulgent, d'accord ;) Je vais prendre du temps avant de poster quoi que ce soit d'autre car j'entre en période d'examen, alors... Je vous offre ceci-ci pour compenser. Tout le mérite revient à la merveilleuse auteure qui a écrit le texte original, mykindofparty. (.net/s/7022318/1/The_Lord_and_His_Lady) Ce texte m'a émue au plus haut point alors je voulais le partager à mes pairs francophones! :O J'ai respecté le style de l'artiste du mieux que j'ai pu, à l'exception de la fin, que j'ai rendue un peu plus complète. Si vous aimez, allez lire l'original et commentez-la s'il vous plait... Elle le mérite bien :)

* * *

Lord Tubbington vient à peine de naître et Brittany Susan Pierce a dix ans quand le père Noël offre le chaton à son humaine.

Il n'a pas encore de problème de poids et n'a pas non plus de nom. Il est terriblement effrayé couché là, sous le sapin, une jolie boucle rouge gentiment nouée autour de son cou… mais au moment où ses grands yeux brillants rencontrent ceux de la petite fille blonde, les battements de son cœur se calment instantanément. C'est le coup de foudre, l'amour au premier coup d'œil entre eux. Quand ses parents demandent à Brittany quel nom elle veut lui donner, la fillette réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre. "Lord James Earl Jones Albus Tigger Wanda Tubbington Pierce." Dit-elle, le plus simplement du monde. Plus connu sous le nom de Lord Tubbington, le félin deviendra rapidement le chat le plus gâté au monde…

…

Lord Tubbington a un an, Brittany en a onze et le matou est jaloux de chaque personnes qui s'approchent un peu trop de son humaine.

Il voit rouge à chaque fois qu'elle se fait un nouvel ami. Brittany est une enfant gentille alors ça arrive souvent… Sa meilleure amie est une méchante fillette nommée Santana. Il sait qu'elle est méchante parce qu'elle essaie toujours de le mettre dehors quand elle et Brittany jouent ensemble mais puisqu'il aime bien être avec elles peu importe ce qu'elles font, il trouve toujours un moyen de revenir. Il gratte sur la porte et miaule alors Brittany le laisse entrer. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, pour toujours.

…

Lord Tubbington a deux ans, Brittany en a douze et elle devient lentement une femme.

Il l'observe bien quand elle se poste devant le miroir, tapotant et critiquant son corps élancé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son reflet la dégoûte autant mais elle, elle ne se trouve pas normale, elle ne s'aime pas. Alors il ronronne en se frottant sur sa jambe, ce qui la fait toujours sourire. Elle lui dit tous ces secrets. Elle lui confie qu'elle a peur de devenir plus grande qu'une maison, que les maths la découragent parce qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien, elle lui raconte que Santana, contrairement à elle, n'a pas encore à se soucier de choses comme les règles… Lord Tubbington veut désespérément aider son humaine mais il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Alors il dort avec elle la nuit, il se laisse câliner et surveille sa chambre quand elle n'est pas là. Lui, il la trouve magnifique.

…

Lord Tubbington a trois ans, Brittany en a treize et le gros minet déteste le nouvel animal de sa maîtresse.

Il croyait avoir réglé ses problèmes de jalousie depuis longtemps mais ça, c'était avant Charity. Maintenant, puisque Brittany le délaisse pour s'occuper du nouveau chaton, Lord Tubbington mange. Il regarde assez de feuilletons à la télévision pour savoir que s'il veut de l'attention, il doit faire quelque chose de drastique. Alors il vole la nourriture de Charity et quand un membre de la famille lui en remet, il la vole aussi. Il reste dans la cuisine au moment des repas et n'hésite pas à faire les beaux yeux à Brittany pour qu'elle lui donne des restes, ce qu'elle fait aussitôt que ses parents ne regardent pas, sous la table. Manger devient rapidement sa drogue et Brittany, sans s'en rendre compte, son dealer.

…

Lord Tubbington a quatre ans, Brittany en a quatorze et elle se découvre de nouveaux centres d'intérêt qui n'incluent pas son chat.

Il voit bien que tout est en train de changer. Brittany passe de moins en moins de temps à la maison et quand elle est dans sa chambre, elle ferme la porte pour répéter ses chorégraphies de cheerleading ou pour parler au téléphone. Lord Tubbington pèse de plus en plus lourd à cause de son obsession pour la nourriture, il ne monte donc plus aussi souvent voir Brittany au deuxième étage. Il a l'impression qu'elle l'a oublié, qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe plus, jusqu'à un soir où il monte les escaliers et l'entend pleurer. C'est de la faute à cette enfant galeuse, Santana. Voulant la consoler, il gratte encore une fois sur la porte et quand la blonde lui ouvre, elle le prend dans ses bras et ses sanglots se font plus profonds. Il voudrait être plus présent pour elle, comme lorsqu'il était bébé. Brittany lui dit qu'elle a l'impression de n'être bonne à rien mais lui, il sait qu'elle est la meilleure pour aimer. Ça, elle le fait mieux que qui que ce soit…

…

Lord Tubbington a cinq ans, Brittany en a quinze et le félin n'a jamais eu peur à ce point pour sa vie ou celle de son humaine.

Brittany l'a installé à l'arrière, dans un panier pour chat, car elle est devenue la nouvelle motocycliste de Lima. Lord Tubbington ne sait pas trop pourquoi il doit être là pour la première fois sur route de sa maîtresse mais il suit quand même. Sous les instructions de sa mère, la blonde démarre et, lentement mais sûrement, se rend sans encombre à la clinique pour animaux locale. Il n'est pas embêté par le fait qu'ils aillent beaucoup moins vite que les autres voitures mais les mouvements irréguliers de la moto lui donnent la nausée. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, il patiente sur les genoux de Brittany alors que celle-ci lit un dépliant intitulé « Feline AIDS ». Il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ces visites chez le vétérinaire, tout ce dont il se rappelle est qu'après en être sortit, Brittany lui impose généralement un régime stricte et l'oblige à prendre des marches tous les jours. Ouais. En ce moment, il déteste sincèrement son humaine. Ce fut la seule et unique fois de sa vie qu'il eut une pensée du genre.

…

Lord Tubbington a six ans, Brittany en a seize et elle est amoureuse.

Enfin, il croit bien qu'elle l'est car il peut entendre des gémissements et des murmures qui viennent de sa chambre et il sait qu'elle et Santana ne jouent pas ensemble. Si elles jouaient, elles le laisseraient entrer. Enfin, Brittany le laisserait entrer. Quand elles ouvrent enfin la porte, il essaie de se frotter contre la jambe nue de Santana, parce que la fourrure sur la peau, c'est beaucoup mieux que sur les vêtements, mais elle le repousse comme s'il était une sale bête dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Ce comportement l'agace au plus haut point, il croit bien qu'il déteste Santana. Mais Brittany, elle, est en adoration devant la latina. Il le sait parce qu'elle a toujours ce regard brillant et naïf quand elle la regarde et parce qu'elle est incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas en lien avec elle. De ce qu'il savait, Brittany aimait au moins vingt personnes différentes mais elle n'aimait personne comme elle aimait Santana. Il remarque maintenant de nouvelles marques étranges sur le lit de sa maîtresse, des égratignures qu'il n'a pas fait, mais sa réflexion ne se rend pas plus loin. Santana blesse encore Brittany de temps en temps mais il sait que c'est sa façon bizarre de montrer son affection. Brittany s'est fâchée contre lui une fois cette année-là, quand elle avait attrapé Santana en train de fumer un cigare sur le porche et que la brune avait jeté le blâme sur le pauvre chat. La blonde était encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il avait essayé de lire son journal intime. Il en avait déduit qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour sa santé et ne voulait pas qu'il souffre d'emphysème ou quelque chose du genre.

…

Lord Tubbington a sept ans, Brittany en a dix-sept et elle a le cœur brisé.

Il peut le sentir quand la relation entre Brittany et Santana change. Il remarque que l'hispanique vient toujours à la maison mais pas aussi souvent que lorsqu'ils étaient tous des enfants ou des chatons. À la place, une nouvelle personne vient rendre visite à sa maîtresse. Son nouvel ami est un garçon plutôt étrange qui ressemble à tout le monde mis appart le fait qu'il est toujours assis dans une grosse chaise avec des roues. Il n'a jamais vu quelque chose du genre avant et c'est assez effrayant, surtout quand le garçon robotique roule un peu trop près de sa queue, l'écrasant presque. Lord Tubbington n'aime peut-être pas beaucoup Santana mais il a appris à respecter la fille qui connaissait Brittany depuis des années. Artie ne la comprend pas, lui. Il ne comprend pas que Charity est le méchant chat. Il ne comprend pas que les bourrelets du gros matou et la dépression féline ne sont pas des sujets à aborder ou à prendre à la légère. Mais le plus important, c'est que Lord Tubbington voit la souffrance dans les yeux de Brittany, la souffrance créée par Santana. Il croit que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre quand Artie va s'en aller mais ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Il ne sait plus comment la rendre heureuse…

…

Lord Tubbington a huit ans, Brittany en a dix-huit et elle s'en va.

Il savait depuis longtemps que ça arriverait, mais le fait de savoir ne rend pas la situation moins douloureuse. Elle emballe ses affaires pour le collège, pour sa nouvelle vie loin de lui. Il sait très bien qu'elle a tenté désespérément de convaincre ses parents de l'introduire en cachette dans le dortoir mais ils refusent encore et encore. Ils lui disent qu'en raison de son obésité et de plusieurs autres problèmes de santé, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. La mort. C'est un drôle de concept pour lui… De penser que sa vie se termine alors qu'une nouvelle étape de celle de sa maîtresse commence… C'est pour ça qu'il est heureux qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il avait toujours crut que Santana était trop fofolle, trop sauvage pour Brittany mais maintenant qu'elles sont ensemble, il ne s'inquiète plus. Il lui fait confiance parce qu'elle lui a fait une promesse. Qu'elle sache ou non qu'il ait comprit, ça, c'est une autre histoire… Brittany s'est toujours confié à lui et avait encouragé Santana à faire de même, ce qu'elle avait fini par faire. Elle lui avait alors fait cette promesse… Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'il était un très bon confident. C'était vrai, il savait écouter les gens. Alors voilà, sa maîtresse s'en va maintenant. Sur le pas de la porte, il attend. Elle se tient debout, ses bagages en mains, le regard triste. Elle le prend et l'emprisonne dans une étreinte chaleureuse comme seule Brittany peut en faire, une larme à l'œil. Lord James Earl Jones Albus Tigger Wanda Tubbington Pierce ronronne alors doucement lorsque sa jolie blonde le sert dans ses bras pour ce qui s'avèrera être la dernière fois…

* * *

Et voilà :D J'espère que vous avez assez aimé pour pardonner mon innactivité temporaire ;) Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur l'original, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, laissez un petit review quand même ;) Merci! :D


End file.
